


Что шуршит на кухне?

by Lunar_the_tramp



Category: Hotel Transylvania (Movies)
Genre: Children, Children's detective, Curtain Fic, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24925876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp
Summary: Маленькая волчица потёрла чёрненькую мочку носа и уставилась на друга.— Так, говоришь, кто-то днём ходит по кухне? — Удивилась она.
Kudos: 1





	Что шуршит на кухне?

Маленькая волчица потёрла чёрненькую мочку носа и уставилась на друга.  
— Так, говоришь, кто-то днём ходит по кухне? — Удивилась она.  
Маленький мальчик кивнул. Посторонний бы решил, что это самый обычный ребёнок, но, приглядевшись внимательнее, поменял бы свою точку зрения. Малыш не был бледным, не был наделён рогами, копытами или какими-то другими атрибутами нечисти. Нет, он выглядел нормально. Но всё же он не был не был человеком. Это можно было понять, если внимательно посмотреть на его улыбку — клыки мальчика выделялись на фоне других зубов. Да и глаза его чуть светились в темноте. Такое обычному человеку было бы не под силу.  
А малыш и не был таковым. Это был Дэннис, внук Дракулы, знаменитого вампира и не менее знаменитого хозяина «Трансильвании» — уникального отеля для монстров.  
— Но, может, это Квазимодо? — Не унималась серая девочка, нервно помахивая хвостом.  
Отрицательный кивок.  
— Ванда, я живу у Влада. Помнишь, я говорил тебе, что деда Драк отправил меня на каникулы к своему папе? Он сказал, что раз я теперь вампир, то могу и должен общаться с настоящими вампирами.  
— Ну, может, это Бэла?  
Бэла — огромный крылатый монстр, живущий вместе с Владом. Одно время он был превращён старшим Дракулой в малюсенькое существо. Правда, через пару часов заклятие спало — Влад не желал своему сожителю вреда. Но урок Бэла запомнил навсегда.  
Однако в ответ на предположение подруги Деннис состроил страшные глаза:  
— Да не, не он. Бэла, если спит, никто не добудится. Он так храпит!  
— Что ж, в таком случае нам остаётся лишь одно… — Волчица вышла в полоску лунного света и выпустила когти.  
Вампирёнок с благоговением наблюдал за ней.  
— Мы должны пробраться на кухню и сами всё выяснить, — торжественно закончила Винни.

***

Влад спокойно отнёсся к тому, что с первыми лучами солнца правнук ещё не находился в кровати. Вообще, именно этот своеобразный пофигизм и нравился в нём внуку Дракулы. Правампа не опекал своего воспитанника и ни в коем случае его не ставил в рамки условностей.  
— Не забудьте унести светлячков, когда закончите, — это всё, что друзья услышали от Влада.  
— Хорошо! — Мальчик подхватил клетку со светлячками (другого освещения у Влада в пещерах не было), и они с Винни отправились на поиски таинственного «шершуна».

***

— А кто ещё живёт с вами? Кроме Бэлы?  
— Ну… Штук пятьдесят его родственников.  
— А кто ещё?  
— Вроде никого. А что, ты кого-то учуяла? — Насторожился Деннис.  
Винни промолчала и снова обнюхала пол. При этом её тёмный носик так и ходил ходуном.  
— Это какое-то животное, — наконец вынесла она свой вердикт.  
— Животное?  
— Ага. Например, вот такое, — она вдруг нырнула в темноту, но тут же вернулась обратно, крепко сжимая в сильных лапках маленького енота.  
Дэннис вытаращился на него.  
— Но откуда он здесь?!  
— Не знаю. Но, думаю, твой прадед знает. Идём к нему! — Винни решительно обхватила руку друга, и они отправились на поиски Влада Дракулы.  
Того, похоже, ждал бессонный денёк…


End file.
